Aliet and Co vs unsespecting Europeans...
by Aliet Faslami
Summary: SI... Basically, Aliet Faslami is forced to Europe for reasons that are unclear. To keep herself sane, IZ people are dragged along for the ride... Oh god chpt 3..
1. Plane

All righty. This fic is based on a series of odd dreams I've been having lately involving the main Irkens of IZ (Tallest and Zim), my fancharater Jendai, GIR, Dib-who pops up from time to time to make my job harder-and my trip to Europe. Okay, so this kind of SI is overdone, but I hope this one won't be too terrible... ^_^;; *prays to God* Jendai is mine, but the Almighty JV owns everyone else.  
  
It's 5am at the house of Aliet Faslami. She is about to embark on a looooooong trip to the horrible, peanut-butterless and IZ-less place called Europe. The only way to keep herself sane is to drag along five lucky people from her fanfics. How they were chosen is a mystery, and how they got into her house I can't say, but they're there, all sharing one guest room. We can only imagine what havoc this will bring! In the guest room, there is one bed, a couch, and a chair. Not exactly great accommodations but, hell, it's AF's house and they're obeying her. We can see Zim and GIR sleeping in the chair, Red is on the couch, Purple's in the bed and Jendai's on the floor.   
  
Red (can't sleep cause the couch is too small for him): Stupid Purple... Why does he get the bed?  
  
Jendai (Hears Red grumbling and wakes up): Shut up, go to sleep. (throws pillow at him)  
  
GIR: Weee! Pillow fight! (starts throwing pillows at everyone)  
  
Needless to say, there is much yelling, shouting and general bad feelings as the "fight" continues. Finally, at 5:30, AF comes down from her bedroom to get her "saviors" ready to get to the airport. They all packed the night before, now all they have to do is get out the door and into AF's Ford Explorer. This is easier said then done...  
  
AF: okay, everyone, get in cause the plane leaves in... Shit! An hour! Hurry up with the bags Jendai! We need to get going!  
  
Jendai (comes into the garage grumbling cause he's carrying about 20 bags, 15 of which are Red's): I am... oh god! What the hell is in these things!?  
  
Purple (comes up behind him): Red's lazer collection, he never goes anyplace without it.  
  
AF (goes over and inspects the baggage): Does Lazer Ass actually think security is going to let him take those on a plane? I mean, security is pretty stupid, but I don't think they're THAT stupid...  
  
Jendai: Good point. What are we gonna do?  
  
Purple (thinks up a plan cause he's so smart!): Fill the things with bricks?   
  
AF (looking at him funny): I thought you were supposed to be smart.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Zim&GIR at once: Shotgun!  
  
Red (whining): No! I want shotgun!  
  
GIR: I want to play with the radio...  
  
Zim: Mother of Irk no! Not that again!  
  
Red (acting all important, yet still whining): Zim, I am your superior, and I order you to sit in back with Pur and Jendai and GIR.  
  
Zim (sits on his bag and pouts): fine...  
  
GIR (begins digging in a bag and emerges with AF's prized Gameslave): Ooo! Dark Harvest Moon 3!! (settles down by Zim punching random buttons)  
  
Jendai, AF and Purple finally get the bags stowed, after switching the lazers with rocks. AF takes the driver seat, makes Red get in back, Zim and GIR get shotgun, and all the tall Irkens get in back. The Explorer, a black one with a "Z?" license plate, begins its half hour drive to the airport. Everyone is pretty sleepy but GIR knows just what to do!  
  
GIR: Pa-leeze get me a towel! Do do, Mr. Tangerine Speedo! (continues singing the horrible song)  
  
AF (almost going crazy while trying to drive and tune out GIR at the same time): GIR, can we listen to the radio instead? Please? For the sake of my sanity?  
  
Everyone else in the car: And mine?  
  
GIR (puts on a big smile): okeydokey, Pyro!  
  
Zim (looks up at AF, terrified): P-pyro? Doesn't that mean you have an obsessive desire to burn... stuff?  
  
AF (turns on the radio): How about we forget that and just listen to some music? Kay?   
  
Purple, Jendai, Red and Zim: 0_o;;  
  
An equally horrible song comes on the radio...  
  
Red (excited): No! Don't change the channel! I love this song! (reaches forward and cranks up volume, then begins to sing along.. off-key) Ooh dat dress so scandalous! And ya know another nigga couldn't handle it! See ya shakin' that thang like who's da ish with a look in ya eye so devilish! Ya like to dance at all the hip hop spots, and ya cruise to the crews like connect da dots. Not just urban she likes the pop, cuz she was livin la vida loca!  
  
Jendai (groans): Oh god... not this song! This is... the horror!!  
  
Purple (clutches his head in agony): Turn it off turn it off!  
  
Zim (begins to twitch): Can't... stand... the noise!  
  
AF (turns channel): God, I can't stand Sisqo! Who let Red listen to him in the first place? (watches as everyone points to GIR) Oh, well, that explains a lot... (hands Zim her precious CD case) Pick out a good one, okay Zimmy? There's nothing on the radio at this hour.  
  
Zim (pulls out Weathered, Creed's new CD): How's this everyone?  
  
AF puts the CD on. Bullets is first, which is too loud and a bit too dark for GIR's happy innocence, so, it's on to My Sacrifice, then Weathered, then Hide, then Don't Stop Dancing and lastly, Lullaby. By this time, the six-some have made it to the airport. The Irkens and GIR don disguises-wigs and contacts for all! As usual, it's hell getting through the lines and making it to the x-ray thingies. Everybody puts their carry-ons onto the conveyor belts and goes through the metal detectors. GIR is in one of those see-through pet carriers as Zim's carry-on. Unfortunately, there are a few problems. We all know Irkens can take the things on their backs off, but... would you take yours off if some human said to?  
  
Security Guard Bob: I'm sorry, you'll all have to remove your backpacks for inspection. Please do so and put them on the belt.  
  
Zim (almost throwing a fit): What do you mean, 'take them off'!? We can't take them off! Stupid human! They're implanted in our spi-OW! (rubs his foot where AF has stepped on him) I mean, uh, we're very protective of them.  
  
Jendai (almost panicking): Yeah, and I can't walk without mine!  
  
Purple (also almost panicking): We'll all die if we take them off!  
  
Red (distracted by SGB's gun): Niiiiiice Lazer..  
  
SGB (notices Red staring): What are you looking at?  
  
Red (drooling): Lazer... thing..  
  
AF (ignoring him): Isn't there some way we can convince you to let them keep them on? (motions to Jendai and Tallests. They come up behind her and loom menacingly over SGB) There has to be a way...  
  
Ten minutes later SGB is pale, shaking and allowing them to go through. Irkens are awestruck by AF's "bargaining" ablatives.  
  
Zim (looks up at her): Remind me never to get you mad...  
  
AF: No problem Zimmy (grins evilly) Now... where's our gate? (walks off a few feet, pondering her choices and ignoring the tall Irkens) Okay, so... Zim, what do the tickets say?  
  
Zim (reaches into GIR's case and pulls out shreds): Oops... Note to self, never let GIR play with tickets...  
  
GIR (from inside its case): I'm a paper shredder! Paper shredder! Heeeheeheeheehee!  
  
AF: Oh god no... what else can go wrong today...? (hears tall Irkens yelling at each other) oh crap... (turns around to see Red, Purple and Jendai fighting over a cup of coffee) Not now... (looks at sky) Why do you do this to me? (sighs and goes to break up giant dust cloud that's formed) Knock it off you genetic freaks.  
  
Red (yanking Purple's antennae while freezing in the process of kicking Jendai in the stomach area): They started it!  
  
Purple (hands around Red's throat): Red wants all the coffee for himself!  
  
Jendai (trapped between them, holding his places of injury): Geh... squeedly-spooch in pain...  
  
AF (marches up to them, frees Purple's antennae and shoves Red's foot away from Jendai): We have to get on that plane in fifteen minutes! If I HAVE to get dragged to Europe for skool, I'm not going to miss the plane! (glares) If you children can't keep your tempers under control... (pulls hairspray and candle out of trenchcoat pocket) I swear to God I will go pyro on all of you.  
  
After a minute, the Tall Irkens meekly follow her, fearing the wrath of the pyromaniac. They piece the tickets together-1001 uses for scotch tape!-and manage to get to the gate with little more than tired feet. However, once their rows have been called, someone develops a serious phobia of all human things that fly-and it isn't Zim.  
  
Jendai (bracing himself against the door with his robo-legs): God no! Not the plane!! PLEEEEEEASE NOOOOOOOOOO! (screams girlishly as everyone begins to pull him in)  
  
Purple (pulling on Jendai's legs): Right... 'Dai... like anything... is going to happen... to you...!  
  
Zim (also pulling on his legs): I thought... you were brave!  
  
Red and AF (pulling as well): Same... here!  
  
Jendai (pouts): I was until I saw the thing! Don't make me go! Please!!! I... I'll throw up!  
  
Red (being his usual evil self): Good, it'll be easier to strap you into your seat...ON THE FRICKIN PLANE! Holy crap, this guy is strong!  
  
AF (lets go of his legs): This isn't working... (moves to where he can see her and uses her *dun dun dun!* SUPERIOR BARGANING TACTICS!!) Jendai, if you go on the plane, you can have my aisle seat so you won't have to see how high up we are and I'll sit on one side of you and Pur can sit on the other. If you get real scared, we'll let you squeeze our arms, okay? (elbows Purple)  
  
Purple (realizes what's going on): Oh, right! Yeah!  
  
Red: I thought you were the smart one, Pur.  
  
Jendai (letting go of the wall and following AF down the pathy thingy to the plane) Okay... (he makes little scare-ed noises)  
  
Zim (looks up at him): Baby.  
  
Jendai (glares at him: Midget.  
  
GIR (from inside its case): Paper shredder!  
  
The Europe-bound six finally get in their seats for takeoff. It's one of those fancy double-decker planes where first class is on top and coach and business are on bottom. Aliet Faslami isn't exactly the richest person in the world, so she and her IZ friends get to ride coach! Yay... all those screaming babies and bad food and huge bathroom lines.... The seats are in three rows, a middle, and a left and right side. The right and middle rows have three seats each and the left has two. Zim gets window-side on the right, with AF in the middle and Jendai in the aisle. Purple gets the aisle seat next to Jendai's with Red in the middle and GIR beside him.   
  
GIR (crawls out of the case and sits in the seat): Mister Reddy? What's this for? (holds up seatbelt)  
  
Red (demonstrates by putting his on): It keeps you from flying out of your seat of we crash in a fiery ball of death. (looks over at Jendai when he says the last part)  
  
GIR: Oooo... (puts seatbelt around its neck) I have a necklace!  
  
Zim (to AF): So... why are we going to Europe again? Some skool thing?  
  
AF (flips through a SkyMall magazine cause there's lotsa cool gizmos in there): Cuz my parents are there and the skool decided it would be better for my education if I went too. And then there was this whole big thing with social workers and crap like that. (rolls her eyes) Personally, I think I was doing better in skool with them there.   
  
Zim (looks a little confused): So.. your family went to this Europe for a vacation and left you home alone?  
  
AF: Yup (evil grin)  
  
Zim (more confusion): Do you even know where they are?  
  
AF (shakes her head): uh uh.   
  
Zim (looks scared now): So we're just going to wander around some foreign human place calling out your parents' names and hoping they hear us before the authorities!?  
  
AF (yet another evil look): Yessir! (starts to explain herself) Okay, so I kinda know where they are...  
  
Before she can explain further, the people who give all the safety instructions come out and do their little thing. Everyone is doing pretty much anything except watching them. Including our little group. Purple gets bored and starts humming to himself, GIR plays with its "necklace," Red stares at the tight uniforms on the stewardesses, Zim watches the people loading the bags, and AF continues reading her magazine. Jendai is the only one who isn't calm.  
  
Stewardess Jane: And in case of emergency water landing, please use your seat bottom cushion as a floatation device.  
  
Jendai (starts hyperventilating): Oh god, I knew it! What does she mean by that!? She's threatening us! The plane is gonna crash!! We're gonna die! We're all gonna drown!! (grabs AF's arm and squeezes it) We're gonna burn and drown!  
  
AF: Calm down 'Dai! (winces as the life is crushed out of her hand) Crashing is a very rare thing! We're not even off the ground yet! This is just the safety lecture they give every time in case dumb asses like Red get onboard! (pats his shoulder comfortingly) I promise you won't die.   
  
Jendai (stops hyperventilating and whimpers): Okay... (whimpers some more)  
  
The plane finally takes off, albeit the screaming of one very terrified Irken mechanic. Everything goes normally for hours, Zim messes with his plans, AF and Pur read books, comics, magazines, ect., GIR annoys the crap out of other passengers with AF's Gameslave, Red has his mind on things other than lazers for once, and Jendai screams in absolute panic every time there's a tiny piece of turbulence. The little carts come around every five minutes, learning to ignore row number 15 after the first few attempts.   
  
Zim (taps AF on the shoulder): Uh... Aliet?   
  
AF (reading Tenchi manga and not noticing him): hee hee, Washu and Catbunny... thing. Funny!  
  
Zim (louder cuz he's an impatient little guy): Aliet!  
  
AF (still reading Tenchi): Mawhah, chickfight! Go Ryoko!  
  
Zim (shouting so loud the entire plane can hear him): ALIET FASLAMI!!!! (everyone on the plane turns and looks at Zim, including AF herself in shock. Zim blushes) Uh... sorry... heh heh... (to AF) What is all that blue stuff?  
  
AF (leans over to look out his window): Oh, that's the Atlantic Ocean.  
Jendai, Zim, Red and Purple (all suddenly terrified): Ocean...?  
  
AF (realizes she's made a mistake): Er... Atlantis I mean! It's a big, blue continent that nobody can find.  
  
Jendai, Zim, Red and Purple (relax): Oh...  
  
AF (mutters under her breath): Thank god I didn't chose the cruise liner...  
  
GIR (points out the window): Looky! I found Atlantis! (giggles)  
  
AF: Good for you! (big smile at GIR)  
  
Several more hours go by with everyone attempting to be on their best behavior. AF and Purple fall asleep, their interest in their reading material exhausted. Jendai's still scared out of his mind. Zim continues his plotting, Red stares into space and GIR has used up all the batteries in AF's Gameslave. Needless to say, GIR and Red are bored.  
  
Red (gets up out of his seat): Time to go find some action. (to GIR) Stay there. If you move, AF'll eat you alive. (walks toward the back of the plane)  
  
GIR: Yay! (oblivious as usual) Ooo, wazzat? (sees space under seat, gets out of seat and crawls into it) Heeheee! Sticky stuff! (peels gum off seat's bottom in front of it) Gummy stuff! (Gets gum stuck on doggy costume) Uh oh... It likes me too much! (gets scared cuz the gum won't come off) AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaF!!!  
  
AF (wakes up-as do pretty much all the sleeping people on the plane): Wha..? Oh! GIR, what's wrong?  
  
GIR (pops up, getting gum all over Purple): I got gummy...  
  
Purple: Eew... (pushes GIR off) I just got this skirt dry-cleaned too...  
  
AF (gets out of her seat, climbing over Jendai to do so): *sigh* C'mon GIR, let's go get you cleaned up. (to Jendai) Squeeze the life out of Zim if you get scared while I'm gone. (leads sticky little robot away)  
  
As usual, there's a huge line for the bathroom. AF and GIR wait for 30 minutes, tapping their feet and staring into space to pass the time. The line never moves. People are starting to get reeeeeaally pissed off. AF is one of those people. She's also one of those people who bang on doors and cuss until the person in the bathroom comes out. Just about as she's going to start doing her normal routine to get the bathroom hog out, Stewardess Jane comes running out the door.  
  
SJ (screaming while running towards the front of the plane, her skirt his hiked up really far...): AIEEEE! An ALIEN!! GOD SAVE US ALL!!  
  
AF (looks in the bathroom suspiciously): Alien?  
  
Red (sitting on the floor with his disguise gone and severely disheveled clothing): Hiya AF... (gets an embarrassed look)  
  
AF (looking exasperated): Red.. what the hell did you do now?  
  
Red (stands up, putting disguise back on and smoothing out his skirt and armor stuff): Heh heh... I said I wanted some action, I got some. Until the human went all psycho on me.  
  
AF (shoves him out): Men! Okay, GIR, let's get you cleaned up (goes into the bathroom, not noticing the angry plane people behind her) You sit in the sink.  
  
GIR: Why can't I sit in there? (points to toilet) It's so pretty and blue! (sniffles) I wanna be bluuuuue...  
  
AF (relenting): If you're good for the rest of the plane ride, you can have some blue paint when we get to... where we're going. But for now just sit in the sink, kay?  
  
GIR: Okay Pyro! (biiiiiiiiiig smile)  
  
Meanwhile, back in row 15...  
  
Jendai (about three seconds away from a total panic attack): Not gonna die... not gonna die... not gonna die... (squeezes Zim's head in sheer terror)  
  
Zim (turning purple cuz there's hardly any blood going to his head): Jendai... will you please... stop doing that...?  
  
Purple: We're not even having very bad turbulence! You think this is bad, you should have been on the flight to Earth. Mother of Irk! Everything was shaking and stuff was falling off the walls and there were lights flashing and people screaming how we're all gonna die-(sees Stewardess Jane running down the aisle, screaming about doom and how everyone is going to die cuz there's an alien on the plane)  
  
Jendai (goes white and starts hyperventilating again): OH SHIT!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIIIE! (curls into a whimpering little ball, screaming in panic every few seconds)  
  
Zim and Purple look at each other, then shake their heads. Red eventually comes back and falls asleep as soon as he sits back down. AF and GIR return, the robot going to bother the Tallest and AF going to make sure a certain other Irken doesn't either kill Zim or pass out in fear. Eventually, Jendai goes to sleep-knockout pills, never leave home without 'em-and the pilot announces they're about to land. Everyone buckles up.  
  
Red (looms over GIR): Put your necklace on.  
  
GIR: Why? (innocent as usual)  
  
Red (frustrated because he's spent 14 hours on a plane next to a psycho robot he never should have seen again in the first place): Because if you don't we can't land, AF will go pyro on my ass and the paralyzed chicken will have to go through more bottles of KO pills than anyone's got.  
  
GIR (not catching on): Why?  
  
Purple (leans over Red): If you don't put your seatbelt on, AF won't buy you blue paint.  
  
GIR (terrified at the thought of not getting its paint, goes into red-mode): YES SIR! (blue mode) YAY! Paint!  
  
And so, the plane lands, unwittingly bringing Doom to Europe...   
  
This was supposed to be really dumb. I don't care if you R&R or not. But, I'm having major problems finishing the next chapter of Collateral Damage and needed an EGO BOOST! Major thankies to Shatai (formerly known as Sether) for his help in this. Wanna thank him yourself? Go read his fics! If you want me to continue this.. thing, tell me, kay? I dunno if I'll finish it otherwise. For those of you who are eagerly awaiting chapter 6 of collateral damage, it'll be up soon! Promises! 


	2. Paris

Thank you to ALL the wonderful people who helped me! Bast, Shatai and Maniacal Dragon! You guys rock!  
Last time, AF and company made it to their first stop, Jendai was scared shitless by the plane, GIR wanted paint, Red was... himself, Purple was normal and AF was too! Zim has several new plots he wants to try...Again, I own nothing except myself and Jendai. Europe owns itself.   
  
After showing their horrible passports and staggering due to the effects of horrible jetlag from the horrible plane ride-oh god I'm turning into MS. BITTERS!!-the six collect their baggage, or at least try to... if you've ever had to claim 20-plus bags in France... you'd know what hell our heroes and hero-ess went through.   
Red (towering over crowd to look for bags): If they lost my lazers... (psycho look)  
Purple (edges nervously away with AF and Jendai): I don't think the poor Europeans would dare harm your precious lazers... heh heh (nervous look)   
Zim (wiggling through massive throng of humanity to get to baggage carousel): Out of the way of ZIM! Move it! Invader coming through! Out of the way! I will destroy you if you refuse to move, stupid insolent stinkmonkeys! (nervous French people hurry away) About time! Stinking humans!  
AF (looms over him): Come again?  
Zim: Oh, uh... (nervous laugh) Oh look! Isn't that your bag, AF? (climbs on carousel, jumping over bags to actually FIND AF's bag) Is this it?  
AF (watches bags come towards her, almost hypnotized): So many baaaaaaags... uh? Oh, yeah, that's mine. (hauls it off carousel) See any others, Zimmy?  
Zim (glares at her cuz she used a nickname for him): Yes, yes I do... Squeaker.  
Jendai (turns to stare at AF): 'Squeaker'?  
AF (blushes bright red): Um... Zim er... He says I squeak when I jump off... things... And uh...  
Jendai (persisting, even though the "flamethrower" is out): And...?  
AF (gets pissed): I was obsessed with a certain movie when I was little where there was a girl named Squeaker, okay!? (looks at entire room) Does that satisfy all of you!? (brandishes her candle and hairspray)  
French security guard (comes up to AF to stop her from disturbing the peace): S'il vous plaît manque, vous êtes ennuyantes les personnes. (this is said in French-duh!-so AF doesn't understand a word of it. He said, "please miss, you're annoying people")  
Purple (decides he'll give AF a hand before she winds up causing a war or something): Monsieur, ne s'occupent pas d'elle pour satisfaire, elle est juste un Américain. ("Sir, don't mind her please, she's just American")  
(A/N: if I got something wrong-for those of you who speak French, blame Altavista's Bablefish thingy, not me. I don't speak the language.)  
FSG (nodding): Ah, je comprends. Continuez monsieur. Ayez une bonne journée. ("Oh, I understand. Carry on Sir. Have a good day." My, he's a pleasant Frenchman!)  
Everyone stares at Purple.   
AF (blinking in amazement): How the hell does an Irken speak French?  
Purple: Got bored on the plane. (shrugs innocently)  
Finally, all the bags are collected and they head out to the car rental place. On their way out, AF stops Purple for a sec.  
AF (blushing again): Hey, Pur... uh... thanks for that little... thing back there... (aww! She's embarrassed! How AF-ish!)  
Purple: No problem, AF. Just, do me a favor and don't annoy too many humans over here... My Spanish is suckier than hell. So is my German...  
AF (amazed once more): Damn! How many languages DO you speak?  
Purple (now HE'S blushin!): A lot...   
AF: Your role on TV doesn't do you justice, Pur.  
Red (interrupting by yelling from outside): DAH! Holy crap! ZIM!! Get this piece of crap away from my car!! (there is a sound of something going crash... something big)  
Zim (also yelling from outside): GIR! What have you done!?   
GIR (squealing in sheer joy): OOOO!! BLUE CAR!!  
Jendai (yelling from... where do you think?): Oh god! OWW! Damn you human... thing!  
AF and Purple: *Sigh* (they go off to rescue their fellows)   
Out in the car rental place, GIR has attached itself to a bright blue car, while Red is standing guard over a red one, Zim is trying to pry GIR off the car, Jendai's on the ground twitching and the car rental place worker is staring in sheer disbelief. AF and Purple join CRPW in her staring.   
AF (shakes her head): You leave them alone for five seconds... (goes up to CRPW) You speak English?  
CRPW (nodding her head vigorously): Yes! What kind of car for you?  
Purple (scans lot): Um... (sees purple car) Ooo! That one! The purple one with the... (discovers he can't see the license plate) The purple one.  
CRPW (forks over the keys): Thank you! Come again!   
They take the keys and drag the luggage over to the purple car-only to realize it's too small for all the bags and for all the passengers. Purple goes back to the CRPW, gets the blue car, picks Jendai off the pavement and the two of them help AF fill it with the bags. They then divide up the seating arrangements. AF, Purple, Red, and GIR get the purple car, and Jendai gets to drive the blue one with the bags and Zim. So they can keep in contact, each car gets one of AF's precious cell phones-swiped from her parents of course! Our Pyro hero-ess is too broke to even get one of her own... stupid 4$ allowance... They pull out of the huge parking garage, trying to read the signs in French.   
AF (on cell phone to Jendai): Kay 'Dai, just follow me. We got the translator in here. Call if you get lost. (hangs up) Okay, Pur, where's the hotel?  
Purple (trying to read the giant map): Erm... it's supposed to be on the Champs El'ise... or something like that... (turns the map over) Okay, look for a big arch thing and the Eiffel Tower. The street's along there someplace.  
Red (whining from the backseat): I'm hungrrrrrry... can we stop and get some of those long bread thingies? (points out the window at French peoples walking around holding begets) Puh-leeeeeeeeeeeze AF?  
GIR (sees the bread): OOOO! I want one too! No, I want dis many! (waves all his fingers in AF's face) And my paint! Pleasies Ms. AF lady...  
AF: Fine... (pulls out cell phone) Hey, 'Dai? Red and GIR are whining for food. Tell the truth, I'm kinda craving something too. How 'bout you two? (pauses) Well, tell Zimmy he doesn't have a choice. We're in France, he's not just gonna eat ketchup and lettuce. They have even better sandwiches here anyway. (pauses again) Mm-kay. We'll stop off at the hotel, get someone to take our luggage up-  
Purple (to himself): I pity the pour human who gets THAT job...  
AF (continuing and ignoring him):-and then head out to find a café and then maybe do some sightseeing. (pauses again! My, Jendai likes to talk to her!) Okay. Yeah, we can probably go up to the top. (pauses once more, then grins) Aww! Dai! Okay, see you at the hotel. (hangs up)  
Red (leans forward): What'd Psycho Iron Chef say, AF? Hmmm? (evil grin)  
AF (mumbling): Nuthin...  
Red (not quitting while he's ahead): Me think AF has a THING for a certain MECHANIC! (elbows Purple) Tough luck, Smoke-machine boy. Nobody stands a chance against an Irken with blue eyes! I hear the humans all have things for blue eyes! Hehe, wonder what half-breeds'll look li-OW! (rubs place where AF's seat smashed into him)   
AF (growling): Shut up or I'll do worse than ram my seat into your gut, Lazer-Ass.  
Purple (glaring at Red): Not to mention it's "methinks," idiot.  
GIR (giggling): Smoke machines and Lazers! Hehe! Methinks! Hehehehehehehehe!! (of course he's clueless)  
So, they check into their hotel, a small little place with one bed per room and a tiny bathroom with barely enough room to turn around in... but what do they care? They're in France! Yay! Doom to the French! Walking down the street, they finally find a little open-air café. It's a cafeteria style place that has all kinds of nummy French food, like the begets, escargot, frog legs, quiche, and stuff like that. With Purple translating, they manage to get their lunch and make their way to an empty table. Zim, AF and Jendai get beget sandwiches with turkey and Swiss cheese, GIR somehow manages to get a hold of a few tacos, Purple has some quiche (it's a pie-like thing with eggs and ham or whatever else the French feel like putting in), and Red buys about 5 begets-plain-to eat.   
AF (around her mouthful of sandwich): You guys want to go to the Eiffel Tower next? (pulls out the map) I hear you can see almost all of Paris from the tippity top.  
Zim (starts to get an idea): All of Paris, eh? Hmmm... (evil grin) Mawhah-(stops laughing when he notices people are staring) Heh heh... okay, let's go.  
Purple (finishes the quiche): Can we go see the Arc De Triomphe? It's cool lookin.  
GIR: I want paint! (gets the I-miss-you-cupcake-face) When do I get my paint?  
AF (sighing): I'll take you after the Eiffel Tower. Okay?  
They finish lunch and hail a few cabs down to the Eiffel Tower. As per usual, there's a gigantic line to go up in the tiny little elevators and you have to pay a ton of cash. It's really dusty under the tower because nobody ever waters down the dirt under there and it's sorta windy in Paris. Tiny little ropes separate about six different lines on each of the tower's four legs which all have elevators inside that go up to the top. All these people are pushing and shoving and there's annoying little brats whining in 50 different languages about how bored/tired/hungry/thirsty they are or are making fun of you. Unfortunately, there's Americans and British around our lucky group, so they can understand everything.  
Random Brat #1: Mooooomie! (points at Tallest who are hacking and coughing cuz of the dust) Lookit the weird green peoples in dressies!  
Red (pissed): They're not dresses! Damn it! (is interrupted by coughing fit) Where the hell is all this dust coming from!?  
GIR (sitting on Jendai's shoulders): Weeeeeeeeeeeeee! Dust bunnies!   
Zim (on AF's shoulders): When are we going to see this tower thing? All I see are stinkpeople.   
AF (uncomfortable underneath Zim): Zimmy, we'll get there when this stupid line gets shorter. All righty?  
Purple (suddenly hungry again): Hey, Red, gimmie one of those beget things. I'm hungry.  
Red (still pissed): No way Pur!  
Purple (equally pissed): But you have two!  
Red (glares): Yes, and they're both for me.  
Jendai (looks over at Purple): Got a book? A big book? Something around the size of "War and Peace?" I'd like to finish something before we get on the elevator.  
Jendai doesn't get his book, so they all stand around being bored except for GIR who still has AF's Gameslave and is now playing her sacred "pokemon crystal." Yes, AF's a pokefan. Hey, she likes the little ones that run around and shoot fire at stuff. Plus, in Crystal she can finally be a girl! Squee! End shameless babble. After about three hours, they get to the end of the line and get on an elevator. The Tallest and Jendai hit their heads cuz those stupid elevators are so freaking small! And cramped! Everyone is, I swear to God, packed like sardines in those things! Our group is faced away from the windows so they can't see anything, which will be a good thing, as we'll soon see. Some people get off on the first stop, but AF and company are going to the top. Once they get there, they discover it's getting dark and they're the only people up there. It's basically a flat circular platform with a ten-foot high railing all around with chain links and steel bars around it so no one falls down. Paris people are very safety-conscious. There's a big, pointy pole in the middle. All the lights in Paris are coming on and it's so beautiful...   
AF (sighs): Wow... (goes over to the rail and spreads her arms Titanic style. Heh, AF is hopeless, eh?) Weeee! GIR, come fly with me!   
GIR (jumps on her head): WEEEEEE! I'm flyin too! I'm a jet plane! (looks over at Zim) MAAAAster! Come fly with me!  
Zim (clinging to the center pole thing at the top of the tower): N-n-n-n-No, G-G-G-ir... I... I'm fine... right here... (face goes pale and he starts shivering)  
Red (making fun of him): Look! The great Invader is afraid of heights! (looks down. The Eiffel tower is like 2,000 ft high or something like that, I forget exactly...) OH MOTHER OF IRK!! (clings to pole with Zim)  
Purple (looks at begets Red's dropped): Oo! Food! (picks one up)  
Red (lets go of pole): hey! That's mine! (grabs the other one) Give it back!  
Purple (hides bread behind his back): Nuh uh!  
Jendai (leaning on the rail, deciding to make trouble for Purple): Pur'll fight you for it Lazer Ass. (gives Purple an evil smile and folds his arms) Won't ya Pur?  
AF (smirks): Yeah, sure he will.  
Purple (scared shitless): What...? Wha, me? F-fight him? (almost passes out) Mother of...   
Red (twirls beget like sword): Bring it on, smoke machine boy! (Zim sees him twirling bread and scurries over to hide his eyes from the height in AF's trenchcoat)  
Purple (goes white): What am I supposed to fight him with!? (looks helplessly at AF and Jendai)  
AF and Jendai: Bread.  
Purple (confuse-ed): Wha...? (sees bread in his hand) Oh! Okay... (copies Red with twirling the bread and hits himself in the eye) OW! Stupid... oh well... here goes dinner...   
GIR (still on AF's head): Hehehehehe! Bread-saber fight!   
Jendai: Who let GIR watch Star Wars?  
Zim (blushes): He wouldn't leave me alone in the lab so I had to do something...  
And so, the bread-saber fight commences. Red obviously has the advantage over Purple, being the Soldier and all, but Purple has a fanclub. Unfortunately, having a fanclub doesn't necessarily mean you can dodge when someone stronger and more advanced in combat training swings a five-foot loaf of French bread at you. Purple gets beat-up pretty fast, which pisses AF and Jendai off.  
AF (yelling): Hey Lazer ASS! Look! Some woman's looking at you!  
Red (looks around): Huh?  
Jendai (also yelling): Pur! You can hit him now!  
Purple hits Red in the head, a wimpy little blow. Red retaliates with two hits to Purple's chin and the back of his head. Pur goes down. He starts blocking and not hitting.   
Purple (thinking to himself): Help me Aliet Faslami, you're my only hope... (he had to sit through GIR's Star Wars marathon as well, it seems)  
Red hasn't decided he's won yet, so he continues to beat the stuffing out of Pur with the bread. Fortunately, bread doesn't hurt when you get hit with it. AF finally can't take it anymore. She marches up behind Red and kicks him in the ass, making him fall over.  
Red (pissed and on the ground): What the hell was that for, AF!? I was winning!  
AF (casually): You were only supposed to win, not beat Purple into a pile of green goo. Get up, Lazer Ass. Nobody wins. It's dark and I have no idea how the hell we're gonna catch a cab at this hour.   
Jendai (helps Purple up): Why can't we just walk back from here? It's like five blocks back to the hotel and we've got more than enough people to be safe.  
Purple (amazingly has a fat lip and a black eye): Do we have enough people to keep Red from finding a cabaret?   
Zim (confused): What's a cabaret?  
AF (looks down at the little guy... who's still hiding in her coat): Uh, ever see the movie Moulin Rouge?  
Zim (shakes his head): Nope. I was working with the lazer weasels when you guys watched that.  
Purple (embarrassed): Okay, then a cabaret is where human males go to... uh...  
Jendai (helping): Human males go there to see human females dance with hardly any clothes on... and possibly do other unmentionable things with them.  
Zim (horrified): We must keep Tallest Red from being sucked into such a cesspool of human filth!  
AF: Uh huh... Let's head back to the hotel, I'm hungry and they have the restaurant open until midnight.  
So, they get back on the little elevator, ride back to the ground, then start the long walk back to the hotel. Nothing really goes wrong, they're all talking and keeping an eye out for any cabarets to keep Red out of. There's plenty of streetlights and other people around. Nobody evil dares approach a girl surrounded by three tall, rather imposing, people and a hyperactive green dog. Just, AF gets distracted by a chocolate shop... and we all know you should never come between a female and chocolate... especially her beloved dark chocolate...  
AF (face stuck to the glass): HOLY SQUEE! (drools) Look at all the chocolate... (there's a mini-chocolate mountain spread out before her, radiating sugary goodness. She's so sidetracked she doesn't notice everyone else walks away) Wonder how much I can get... no, wonder how much I can carry...? (snaps out of her sugary dream cuz there's someone standing next to her) Hey, where's everyone? (walks off a few feet) ...Pur? This isn't funny Lazer Ass! (notices some guy is following her) Aw, shit. (faces guy) Hey! French... guy! Go away! (pulls out candle, lights it, holds up hairspray to it) I know how to use this thing!  
French Guy: (says something in French AF doesn't get)  
AF (leeetle scared): Oh, shit. Oh shit...Where's Purple when you want him? No, where's Lazer Ass when you want him... (fires flamethrower) See, Frenchie? I can use a flamethrower! FLAMETHROWER!! (tries to fire again, and is out) DAMN! Oh, hell, oh shit! Note to self, never buy European sized hairspray cans... they always too small... (backs away) Go away. (he takes a step forward) Ooooh, noo... thank God for my loud voice... (AF takes a deep breath) JENNNNNNNNDAIIIIII!! PURRRRRRRRRRRPLE!! REEEEEEEED!! ZIMMY!!! (takes another breath) HELLLLLLLP!   
Surprisingly, they all appear, running/floating to AF's aid. Frenchie sees them coming and runs. Unfortunately for him, Jendai has freakishly long strides, thanks to his robo-legs. Frenchie suddenly finds himself hanging in the air.   
Purple (one hand on AF's shoulder and slightly out of breath): Great job, AF. You're out of our sight for five seconds and you almost get picked up by someone who's hornier than Red.  
Red (holds a lazer): Watch it, Purple. (turns to AF) Whatcha want us to do to this human?  
Zim (also holds a lazer): Yes, what shall we do to him? (gets an evil look)  
AF (feeling kinda weak): Whatever you three want. He deserves it. Hey Pur? How do you say, "bastard" in French?  
Purple (thinks): Bâtard or something like that.   
AF (sticks out her tongue at Frenchie): Bâtard! Never mess with an American and her Irken bodyguards! (Frenchie snaps something at her and somehow wiggles away from Jendai. Before he can get within ten feet of AF, Red AND Jendai grab him, then proceed to drag him off into an alley with Zim right behind. Screams soon come from the alley) Pur... I'm not hungry anymore...  
Purple (concerned): You? Not hungry? Are you okay, AF? Hey, you're kinda pale... Red! 'Dai! ...Zim. Get back here. We're going back to the hotel. (aforementioned Irkens appear, whistling innocently, then fall into step behind Purple and GIR) C'mon AF. ...AF? (notices AF is pale and not following) Come on Pyro. (grabs her hand and leads her back)  
They finally get to the hotel, get a huge dinner at the hotel restaurant, then head up to their rooms. AF is living with Zim and GIR, Jendai gets to bunk with Purple and Red has to live with the bags. The rooms are small, with a little TV and two beds each. All three rooms share a bathroom, which could cause problems. They also have a little fridge with a mini-bar. AF has gone to take a shower, Red's probably watching the French version of MTV, Jendai and Purple are chilling, Zim is sleeping and GIR is playing with his moosey. AF promised him he'd get his paint in the morning.   
Jendai (rummaging in the mini-bar): Want anything Pur?   
Purple (half-asleep on his bed): Nah, I'm stuffed. Plus, you know that stuff costs a ton of money. AF'll kill you if you drink too much, you drunk.  
Jendai (kicks back on his bed on his stomach, drinking a beer-hey, he's Irken, he's old enough!): No way Pur, she likes me too much. (laughs) Or maybe I should say, she likes YOU too much.   
Purple (throws a pillow at him): She does not! Anyway, who are you to tell things like that?  
Jendai (evil face): I've had my share of girlfriends, I think I'd know such things. (rolls over on his back) Do you like her? (another evil face) Come on PUR! You can tell me! I swear I won't tell her!  
Purple (mumbling): Er... well... Uh...  
AF (from bathroom, interrupting): Oh GOD! RED YOU PERVERT! GET OUT OF HERE, DAMNIT! (sound of stuff being thrown) WHAT PART OF 'STAY OUT OF THE BATHROOM, I'M IN HERE' DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!? (pause filled with whimpering) JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT AND PRETEND YOU NEVER SAW ANYTHING OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL GO MORE PYRO ON YOUR GREEN ASS THAN YOU HAVE EVER SEEN IN YOUR MISERABLE EXISTENCE!!  
Jendai and Purple look at each other. Then, they shake their heads and turn on the TV. It's all in French. After a while, Red comes running into the room and cowers.   
Red (cowering behind the fridge): Oh, mother of Irk, AF is SO pissed off... Can I... (looks embarrassed) can I switch rooms with someone?   
Both Students: No way.   
Red (heads back to his own room, grumbling): Mother of Irk forbid a Soldier should ask two Students for any favors... stupid smoke-lovers... (leaves)   
Jendai (devil grin): Score one for the Student duo!  
Purple (same look): Got that right.   
Everyone eventually goes to sleep. But at around 5AM, AF's room gets a phone call.   
AF (sleepy): What? I mean, hello? (pauses) Shatai!? Oh come on... it's not you? (listens) Okay, I know you know why I'm in Europe, but Shatai... it's 5 goddamn o'clock in the morning and I could care less if you found my parent-wait. You found them? (listens again) Okay, okay... We'll head to England in the morning. By the way... how the hell did you get here? (listens) No way. How did you get that thing? (pauses) Sweet! Anyway, I'll see you when I see you. Bye Shatai. (hangs up)  
Zim (ringing woke him up): Who was that, AF? (he's sleepy too)  
AF (happier): My friend Shatai! I kinda asked him to look out for my parents over here while we scout around on foot. He called to say he saw them in London... (looks sad) Damn, I really wanted to stay in Paris another day but... oh well!   
Zim (half-asleep and confuse-ed): Wha? How's he looking for them?  
AF (going back to sleep): Jehuty.  
Zim (even more awake and confused): What's a Jehuty?  
AF (devil grin): You'll see Zimmy. (evil laugh) You'll see...  
In the morning, the group would head off to terrorize a new nation! Stay tuned my reviewers! 


	3. London

Oookay! This chapter features a good friend of mine, MEWGIA! *Mewgia bows* And doom. Much much doom... Jendai's mine. Mewgia belongs to herself, I own me, and everyone else belongs to their Almighty Creator. The Doomy Birds belong to themselves. Shatai also owns himself... Jehuty is owned by the ZOE people... I don't own any songs... let's see, I think that's everything.  
  
Last Time:  
They all made it to Paris without much incident, visited the Eiffel tower, witnessed a Bread-saber fight between the Tallest, the Irkens saved AF's pyro ass from some French guy, Jendai suspects Purple likes someone, Zim discovered how high the Eiffel Tower is, Red pissed AF off more than usual, Shatai called at 5AM, and GIR still hasn't got his paint... sad yes? Now, let's see what's happening at 7AM in the hotel rooms...  
  
AF (singing while she's in the bathroom): Never made it as a wise man, couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing, tired of living like a blind man, something something something something something-  
  
Jendai (banging on the door): How long are you gonna be in there, AF? We're hungry! Red's being a pain in the ass because he wants some kind of drink, GIR is driving everyone up the wall, Pur wants to talk to you about something, and Zim is... being himself and the Tallest want to strangle you for bringing him along on this trip.  
  
AF (takes her toothbrush out of her mouth): I see everything is exactly the same as I last left it...  
  
Jendai: Yep, pretty much.  
  
AF (puts her toothbrush away): Go on down without me. I'll meet you in the cars for the drive in an hour, okay? (resumes her singing) This is how you remind me of what I really am, this is how you remind me of what I really am! It's not like you, to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story! (dances with her hairbrush as a mic, then sticks her head out the door) Oh, and Dai? (he turns around) Can you buy GIR some paint too? Please? He likes blue all of the sudden.  
  
Jendai (smiles): Nice hair, AF, and sure. I'll buy the 'bot some paint. (runs off before he can get in trouble)  
  
AF (ducks back into the bathroom to check the mirror): What the hell...? Oh damn! (frantically brushes her hair... which amazingly resembles Washu's from Tenchi Muyo-only not pink) Hope nobody saw that...  
  
Meanwhile, 4 Irkens and one SIR have settled down in the restaurant. Fortunately for Red and GIR, this restaurant has buffet-style breakfast. Needless to say, those two clean everything out in a few minutes. Everyone else mooches off of them.   
  
Red (sitting behind huge mound of food): Hey! Purple! That is mine! (steals a tiny little bagel back from Purple) Didn't you steal enough bread from me last night?  
  
Purple (glares over coffee cup): I'm hungry, Lazer Ass! I'm not gonna drive all the way to London with nothing inside me but some coffee!  
  
Jendai: Same goes for me and Zim. (steals more of Red's food and divides it out)   
  
Red (mad cuz he can't do anything about it): Sure fine, whatever...  
  
Zim (to himself): Thank the mother of Irk for hungry, cranky Tallests... (eats his sandwich)  
  
GIR (eating): I gots my paint! (huggles his paint-Jendai got it for him, remember?) Master, where's London? Does it have the Scary Monkey Show?  
  
Jendai (knows the most about Earth, other than AF): It's on a little island place across the ocean from here. Humans drive through what's called the "Chunnel" to get over there. (drinks some juice) It's a tunnel thing that goes under the ground from here to the island so humans don't have to ride a boat over the ocean.  
  
Zim (eyes get huge): Wait... we have to go under the ocean...? As in, the water infested ocean?  
  
Jendai (nods): Yeah, but it's very safe. For something human made anyway. Humans are always making sure nothing's leaking or cracking or filling with water or something. (goes back to his food, ignoring horrified stares from other Irkens)  
  
Red (staring at him): Okay, you're scared shitless of planes, but the thought of being surrounded by deadly water in something humans built is just fine with you?   
  
Jendai: Yep. Why? Scared, Lazer Ass?  
  
Red (not happy): Geh! Stop calling me that! And no! (folds his arms) I'm not scared of that thing! None of us are!  
  
Purple (chews his lip): Speak for yourself... (gets pale)  
  
After an hour is up, they meet AF by the cars and load the bags into the blue one again. They all get into the same cars as before and start the loooong drive through Paris to London. Along the way, they pass several landmarks and of course, take pictures from the car windows. They see Versailles, the Louvre, Notre Dam, and pretty much everything else on the way to London. Eventually, they see a long, tunnel-looking thing with many cars headed inside. There's a big sign over it that says "Chunnel" and a bunch of stuff in French. Before they can get into the Chunnel, someone protests.  
  
Purple (scared): There has to be some other way, AF! Like some way that doesn't involve tight, dark places where doom can come crashing down on me! (whimpers in fear)  
  
AF (exasperated): Okay, first Jendai hates planes, then Zimmy is terrified of heights, now Pur is claustrophobic... Great... (looks in the backseat) Red? Where are the KO pills?   
  
GIR (holding empty bottle): Heeheehee! Candy! (he's a robot okay? Pills don't work on non-living things) Can I have more?  
  
AF (groans): Oh crap... GIR... those weren't for you... those were for Big Master on the plane ride home... and now. (glances at Purple who's cowering in his seat, grabbing onto the armrests for dear life and acting like Jendai was on the plane) Yeah, having some KO pills right now might be a good thing...   
  
Purple (acting insane): Nooo! It's tightening! Tightening I say! Keep it away, keep it awaaaaay! Too tight too tight! I can't see! I can't breathe! (twitches and hyperventilates) We're gonna be crushed!  
  
AF (almost hits another car): Damnit! (pissed off at Pur cuz she doesn't like it when people annoy her while driving... AF's paranoid on the road) Purple! Keep it down! Do you want us all to hit something down here? Be quiet!   
  
Red (leans forward): Let me help! (pulls out a HUGE lazer and smacks Purple over the head with it) Nighty night! (needless to say, Purple is KO'ed and there is a sudden quiet in the car)  
  
AF (pissed off): Okay, you are going to pay for that, Lazer Ass! (dials cell phone) Hey, Dai!? There's a service ramp over to the right. Follow me. I need to pull over and have a little chat with a certain Tallest... (they pull over-yes there's little lanes in the Chunnel for such emergencies!-and everyone gets out of the car) Get over here! (grabs Red by his dressy thing and glares up at him) If I EVER see you do something like THAT again, I SWEAR I will destroy you! AND your lazers! (somehow manages to pull Red's head down to her height-which isn't much) And so help me God, I will make your life a living hell... you have not known the meaning of that word until this day... (lets him go)   
  
Zim (sitting on the hood of the blue car with GIR on his head): What happened in there? We saw Tallest Red doing something... not good...  
  
Red (leaning on the purple car, recovering his "dignity"): Watch it, squirt, I CAN send you to Blorch, you know.  
  
Jendai (standing with AF): Shut up, Red.   
  
AF (trying to pull Pur out of the car): Oh, he hit Purple over the head with a lazer and Purple went night night...  
  
Jendai (confused): A lazer? Where'd he get that from?  
  
Red (casual): My dress thing.  
  
Jendai (making fun of him): I thought they weren't dresses...  
  
Red (catches on): Wha...? Hey! They aren't!  
  
Jendai (snickers): heheheheh...  
  
AF (struggling cuz Purple is a LOT taller than she is): Jendai... help me put him in back with me. No way I'm letting him sit up front-or in back-with Red.  
  
Jendai (helping her): Waitaminute. Does this mean Red's driving...?  
  
AF (succeeds in getting Purple in the backseat): Unfortunately. I can't concentrate on driving in a foreign country with Pur snoring, GIR singing and Lazer Ass-  
  
Red (whining): I said, stop calling me that! It's not funny...  
  
AF (ignores him):-annoying me as usual. So, GIR gets to bug him while I make sure Pur doesn't wake up and try to get out of the car... or do something else... (closes back door) Okay, Irkens! Let's move out!  
  
They all get underway again. Purple stays sleeping, much to everyone in his car's relief, and AF stays back there with him, reading her manga and The Lord Of The Rings-the giant version with all 3 books in one! Yes, she knows she's slow to catch up on these things and she's obsessive. The Chunnel is extremely long, even on train, (which is how the real Aliet got there) so about three hours later, they get out into sunlight again.  
  
GIR (happy): Hehe! I see the light!   
  
Red (finishes): And it burrrrrns!   
  
Both of them: Hehehehehehehehehehehee!  
  
AF (not looking up from her book): Oh God... two morons in one car... who'd of thought? (thinks a sec) Of course, GIR's the smarter moron... and the funnier one.  
  
GIR (more happy): Yay! I'm a moron! (aww, he's so innocent!)  
  
Red (looks in the rearview mirror at AF who's gone back to reading about rings and hobbits): Hey!   
  
England has a lot of little hills, and is really green. It's raining... and needless to say, the Irkens are nervous about it. They know the stuff can't get them in the car, but it's like you going to the aquarium and seeing those evil evil shark fish and knowing there's a lot of stuff to keep them from getting you but you're still scared because God knows if they could suddenly get out somehow and chew you to bits while you're still screaming bloody murder but there's nothing anyone can do about it... whoops! Ranting... anyway, they're driving through the English countryside and it's raining. GIR eventually becomes hypnotized by the windshield wipers, Zim starts plotting once again, Purple... sleeps... sorta... and Jendai and Red drive with AF reading still. Hey, she's only in the first book! Forgive her! Finally, they enter London's city limits and become more or less mesmerized by the towering buildings that are literally about 3 inches apart.   
  
AF (pokes Purple): Hey, Pur, wakey wakey. We're there. (Purple stays asleep) Damn you... (glances around to make sure GIR and Red aren't looking and gives Pur a little kiss on the cheek to wake him up) There. If you don't wake up now, I'm gonna have to sue some fairy-tale authors... (amazingly...)  
  
Purple (waking up): Oh mother of Irk... (sits up and holds his head) What the hell happened..? We were in that tunnel thing... and now we're... not. (looks at Red) And why does my head hurt?   
  
Red (blushes innocently and waves): Hi Pur... Nice sleep?  
  
Purple (glares at him): Never mind. I think I can figure it out. (looks around) Hey! Where are we now? London? Germany? Canada? Where?   
  
AF (putting her book away and looking for her camera): London. Lotsa photo ops. Where's my camera...?  
  
GIR (takes a picture, with AF's camera... WITH the blinding flash on): SMILE AF AND PURPUR!  
  
AF and Purple (rubbing their eyes in pain): GAH! My eyes!  
  
Red (cackles): Gotta get me one of those, that'd be better than lazers! Heheh...  
  
GIR (giggles, then suddenly sees something out the window): BIRDIES! Wait! BIRDIES, I NEEED TO PLAY!! (somehow manages to get out the window and runs off) BIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIES!!!  
  
Red (puts on the brakes so the car jerks forward so bad AF goes flying): Holy SHIT! How did that thing get out!?  
  
AF (reaches forward and grabs Red around his neck like she's gonna strangle him): If you ever stop like that again... (realizes GIR is gone) Pull over! We have to go find him before something happens!  
  
Purple (skeptical): Something happens to him or because of him?  
  
AF: Because of him. America had a little spat with England once, I'm not gonna be the one to set the Brits off again. (shudders) They might all have hissy fits and throw tea at us or something...   
  
They pull over, with Jendai and Zim right behind. Turns out, GIR was attracted to the pigeons in Trafalgar Square. Other than a big fountain and an equally big statue of... some guy, there is seriously about a million of those birds there... doing whatever pigeons do... and annoying people. You can't walk two inches without stepping in pigeon doodoo or something nasty like that. It is in the midst of this madness that GIR has found disease-ridden ugly little bird heaven.  
  
GIR (running through the masses of evil pigeons): HI Birdies! (notices they're flying away) Hey... I wanna play! Come back! (chases them) Hehe! Fun chasing BIRDIES!!  
  
Zim (back at the cars, angry): How could you four let such an advanced model run out of the car like that!? Any HUUUman could just walk right up and steal it! Not to mention those... stinky... birdy... things could destroy it!  
  
Purple (annoyed): Watch it Zim. And it wasn't our fault! It was an accident!  
  
Red (equally, if not more, annoyed): Yeah! And if you ever talk like that again, to us, you're going to the planet of explodey heads!  
  
AF (gets into an argument with them): Okay, you two shut up! You're not sending Zim anywhere! He's mad!  
  
Red (pissed): I'm mad too!  
  
Zim (getting into the fight): Hello!? Invader without a SIR HERE!!  
  
Jendai (calmly listens to them argue for about five minutes): Guess I gotta go get GIR myself... (pulls out another bottle of blue paint and wanders off into the crowd to find the robot) Here GIR... I got paint for you... (notices a huge mass of pigeons flying frantically away from something while people also run away) Hmm... that must be the place. (wanders over and runs into someone) OW! Damn! (notices it's a kid) oh, sorry!   
  
Kid (looks up at very tall, green-skinned thing): An ALIEN! (2 guesses as to who this is...)  
  
Jendai (takes another look at the kid): Sweet mother of-(covers his mouth and runs in the opposite direction) AF!! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!!  
  
AF (comes up to him with Tallest and Zim behind): What is it, Dai? What's wrong?  
  
Zim (glares from around AF): Hello... DI-buh! What are you doing in this stinkbird ridden place?   
  
Dib (glares back at Zim): Gamer convention. I had to take Gaz. Dad's too busy. (looks at all the people surrounding them) GAH! ALIENS!! (backs away slowly) I knew it! The invasion has begun!  
  
Red and Purple (grab Zim and hold him up by the collar): What did you tell him about Impending Doom TWO!?  
  
Zim (scared): N-n-nothing! The human knows nothing!  
  
Purple (puts him down): If you say so...   
  
Dib (marches up to AF): Traitor. How could you hang around with these disgusting alien scum?   
  
Red (lifts Dib up by his collar and looks him in the eye): What was that, stinkworm? (squints one eye dangerously) Mind repeating that for the three of us to hear? (Jendai and Purple appear behind him, all dangerous looking)  
  
Dib (scared shitless): Uh, erm, er, um... nothing... (grins nervously)  
  
Jendai (flexes his arms): What's say we doom him, alien style?  
  
Purple (evil look): Fine by me. AF? How's it with you?  
  
AF (another evil look): Go right ahead... (the tall ones begin their work while she and Zim go find GIR)   
  
Zim (smiling blissfully at the screams of terror from Dib): Heh, it's a wonderful way to start a trip. Listening to Dib make himself... all... not smart... with terror.   
  
AF (grinning as well): Very nice. (spots GIR) There he is! (shouts and waves) GIRRY! Come on! We're going to go find lunch!   
  
GIR (pops up out of a pile of pigeon crap, in his doggy suit): YAY! (runs over, scattering more birds) HEEHEE! I found dooky!  
  
AF (gagging): Oh GOD! That smell! (looks down at GIR) Take off your disguise GIR. It's stinky.  
  
Zim (also gagging): Yes! Get rid of the mutant bird stink! (suddenly gets devilish grin... uh oh, Zim's got an idea!) Hmmm... yesss... (cackles insanely) GIR! Lock your disguise in a zippy baggy and place it in the car! We will need it later...  
  
GIR (red mode): Yes, my master! (runs off to the cars)  
  
AF (suspicious): Plotting something, Zimmy?  
  
Zim (being his evil self): Yes... Something not even your advanced human brain could comprehend, AF. Something amazing... so amazing-  
  
Suddenly, Dib speeds by the two, covered in birdseed and blue paint to make the seed stick. Pigeons are flying at him and pecking the seed off and soon, the human is covered in a pile of evil, stinky, poopy birds. AF and Zim cackle at this before heading back to where the tall ones wait. Surprisingly, Gaz is with them.  
  
AF (waves): Hey Gaz. Thought you'd be in the convention thingy by now.  
  
Gaz (shrugs): I was. It got out early. This (points at screaming, bird Dib) is way more interesting than people who call themselves gamers and can't even get past the first level.   
  
Jendai (laughs): Very much so! I commend you, Gaz, for bringing the birdseed.  
  
Gaz (shrugs again): Anything for entertainment. (goes back to her GS2)  
  
Red (points at Dib): Run human run! (laughs at his "wit") Hehe! I'm funny!  
  
Voice from the crowd: Red!? Is that you!?  
  
Red (confused): Yes... (scans crowd) Where the hell did that come from...?  
  
A girl wearing a long sleeved tight black shirt, with her hair in a braid, really dark flared blue jeans, thin glasses and muddy sneakers runs up to Red and squeezes him hard. Zim stares, AF cheers, GIR dances, Gaz wanders off playing her Gameslave2, and Jendai snickers with Purple at Red's face.   
  
AF (dancing like GIR): MEWGIA! You're here! (pries Mewgia off Red and huggles her) Squee! I have a human friend!   
  
Mewgia (does a happy dance): Yay! Wait... (looks around) What are you guys doing here? Last time I saw you, we were DDR-ing! (note: see the fourth chapter of Mewgia's SI fic for reference to how this whole thing happened)  
  
Red (casually wanders over and picks up Mewgia): Why didn't you let me know you were coming, Earthling? (swings her around playfully) I missed you after that party!  
  
Jendai (elbows Purple and whispers): Should we tell her about the incident on the plane?  
  
Purple (shakes his head): No. I like Mewgia. She had curly fries at the party. Let's be nice for once and enjoy the show. (leans against the car to watch, Jendai joining him)  
  
AF (gets Mewgia away from Red... again): Seriously, what are you doing here?   
  
Mewgia (lets Red sneak his arm around her... hehe, she likes him): My skool choir is on a field trip thing and I kinda got lost. We're all done with our performances, so uh, I'm just kinda wandering! (sees Dib run by, covered with MORE birds) Uh, whose work was that?  
  
Jendai, Red and Purple: Mine!  
  
AF (thinks for a sec): Hey, why don't you come with us for a while, Mewgia? We're just gonna drop off the luggage, then maybe take a tour or go to the Tower of London.   
  
Mewgia (thinks): Sure! I'll come too! (the two humans stroll off to the car)  
  
Purple (heads back to the car): Red likes a huuuman, Red likes a huuuuman!  
  
Red (gets Purple in a headlock): Say that again, Smoke Machine boy. I dare you to! I dare you!  
  
Purple (wiggling): AAAAF!!   
  
AF and Mewgia (from in the car): RED!  
  
Red drops Purple and flees to the car and they all start off again while Dib is pecked by millions of English pigeons. AF and Mewgia chat about human stuff-books, music, stupid jocks, anime, etc.-while GIR annoys Red and Purple reads AF's book. They drop off the luggage at the hotel, along with Zim and GIR who have decided to "sit out" this sightseeing adventure. They leave one car at the hotel and all pile into the purple car. With Mewgia along, AF somehow gets lost and they end up spending an hour driving around the city.  
  
Jendai (to himself): And they say males don't stop and ask for directions...  
  
AF (concentrating on the road): Quiet you.   
  
Finally, AF gets un-lost and they arrive at the Tower of London. Again, there's a huge line.  
  
Purple (being philosophical): Okay, it must be one of the great laws of everything under the suns that every time AF gets to go somewhere, there will be a huge line that makes us wait for hours and causes something bad to happen... (realizes he's being stared at) Uh... I'll shut up.  
  
Red (looks at TOL): Why the hell do they call it a tower? I see no towers. It's... flat.  
  
Mewgia (is reading off the guide thing annoying people pass out to those in line): It says here that it used to be a tower, then it got blasted with cannons or something and went flat... oh, and if you take a raven from the tower, it'll all fall down.  
  
Jendai (eyes the flat... flatness): Looks like someone already took a few birds...  
  
AF (shushes them): Quiet, we're at the ticket place. (YES, you have to PAY to go in the crumbling tower thing that's stinky and feels like it's gonna collapse around you) Five for the tower, please.   
  
Ticket human: That'll be 78 pounds please.  
  
Red (confused): Wait, we have to give our weight to pass? How do we do that? (looks at Mewgia) Are we supposed to cut off body parts or somethin?   
  
Purple (rolls his eyes): Pounds is what people in England call their money, Lazer Ass.  
  
They get past the main gate and wander around inside for a while. The first stop is the throne room looking place where AF has too much fun pretending to rule all the tourists. Next, they move onto the main part of the tower. It's very cold in there, and kinda confining. Purple stays in the large rooms so they lose him every once in a while. They actually get to go up in the one part of the tower that's still... a tower. They go up this wood staircase that freaks Jendai out when it creaks under him. Basically, they go on a tour of the tower... thing. One room has a bunch of torture tools inside, and swords. These rooms give everyone a weird feeling and are avoided. Red gets in trouble for trying to use out one of said swords on some priceless art and so, they're kicked out into the main courtyard area. Mewgia buys ice cream for them from one of the 50 vendors walking around and as they're sitting around enjoying the yummy stuff, AF notices something.  
  
AF (eyes get huge): Heeey! It's one of those guards that never move or speak or anything! Squee!   
  
Red (gets up and starts to walk over): We'll see about that... (Mewgia jumps up and follows him)  
  
Jendai (sighs): Oh god... what are they going to do?   
  
AF (wisely): Knowing Mewgia and her sugar rushes... something that might get us kicked out before-  
  
Purple (teasing her): Before you can get distracted by the shiny rocks?  
  
AF (glares): Quiet you... (drags him off toward the guard) Let's go! (Jendai follows them, whistling with his hands in his pockets)  
  
Red (standing two inches from guard's face and is making rude faces at him): Hello!? Anyone in there? Hellooooo? (sticks his tongue out) an't oo ak? Ello? Ooman? (puts his tongue back in) It's no use.  
  
Mewgia (poking guard in the legs): Heh-heh! Pokey pokey! (looks up at Red) Nope, he can't feel anything. Let's get busy!  
  
Red: As you wish, Earthling. (picks up guard and shakes him around) Wakey wakey! (shakes him some more. Amazingly, the guard stays perfectly still and doesn't even twitch an eye) Damn! He's still not moving! This guy is weird!  
  
Mewgia (hyper): Shake him again! Shake him again!   
  
AF (appears behind them): Put him down, Red.   
  
Red (jumps and drops the guard): Geh! AF! (notices guard on the ground... he still hasn't moved a muscle) Oops...  
  
Jendai (looks down at the guard): Damn... those guys really DON'T move.  
  
Purple (frowns): Are they done making fools of themselves? I'd like to see the jewels before we have to get stuck with Zim again.   
  
Red (looks up at the mention of jewels): Real jewels? As in-  
  
Mewgia (huge eyes):-big shiny pretty rocks!? (grabs everyone and drags them inside this heavily guarded place to see the Crown Jewels) PRETTIES!!  
  
Everyone stands on this little moving sidewalk thing that takes you passed these huge glass boxes containing the infamous Crown Jewels. THEY ARE HUGE! There's a diamond or a sapphire that's 1,000 karats or something like that. Crowns, scepters, and this kick-ass ruby that AF instantly falls in love with.  
  
AF (face as close to the ruby as possible): So shiny and red... so fiery... (drools)  
  
Purple (thinks to himself): Hmm... If I get that ruby... AF will be happy with me... maybe even like me...  
  
Jendai (also thinking to himself): Hmm... If I get that rock... I can give it to Bast-chan... she will be happy... all girls like shiny rocks... she might even like me more...   
(A/N: Sorry girls. Bast claimed Jendai a while ago. How he met her is a story she will have to tell...)  
  
Red (thinking too): Hmm... I wonder when dinner is...?  
  
They finish their tour of the jewels and head back outside. It's getting a little dark, but AF hasn't seen the pretty ravens yet, so she heads off in that direction with Mewgia and Red-who has found a sandwich in his dressy thing... again. Wonder how long that was in there...? Jendai and Purple hang back by the entrance to the Jewel room. Uh oh. What are they planning now?   
  
Purple (wandering back inside): Wait here, 'Dai... I think I forgot something... (runs in)  
  
Jendai (realizes what's happening): Hey! (chases him)  
  
Why don't we check on Zim and GIR? We haven't heard from them in a while...  
They're walking down a busy London street, towards a tall clock tower. Zim is ranting about his plot and shaking his iron fist at all the idiot drivers while GIR skips along, singing "Under the Sea" from the Little Mermaid. Hey, he's basically a little kid, why shouldn't he watch that movie?  
  
Zim (shakes his fist at a cabby): STUPID Londonese Cab slave! How dare you nearly run over the foot of ZIMM with your smelly, smoke-spewing driving machine? Come back here and face me like the monkey worm you are! Come to ZIM and face the wrath of the IRKEN ELITE! (realizes people are staring) Er, uh... Come GIR!  
  
GIR (skipping and singing): Under da sea! Under da sea! Heehee! I like the talking crab master! He dances like dis! (starts dancing like the crab)  
  
Zim (ranting again): Concentrate GIR! We have much to do in order to complete this BRILLIANT plan of mine! (points at the tall clock tower) We must climb to the top of this 'Big Ben' clock in order to put my plan into action! Once it is complete, all humans shall bow DOWN to the sheer GENIUS that is ZIM! (cackles)  
  
GIR (still skipping): What are we gonna do, Master? Make the clock blue?  
  
Zim (growls): No GIR. We're going to-  
  
GIR: Maaake it... go fast?  
  
Zim (angry): No GIR! We're-  
  
GIR: Are we going to make it fly around?  
  
Zim doesn't answer. They reach the foot of Big Ben and Zim demands they be let inside.  
  
London person guarding the entrance: Sorry old boy! (yes, they DO talk like this... it's scary I know) No one's allowed up there. Especially not disabled people.  
  
Zim (confused): Dis-abled?   
  
London Person: You're green and you have no nose or ears. That (pulls out a giant book labeled 'Ye Olde Rule Book') qualifies you as a disabled person and you aren't allowed up there. Sorry!  
  
Zim (indignant): I am not dis-abled! Now let ZIM pass, moustache beast! I have an important errand to run at the top of this... clock!  
  
London Person (not intimidated): Unless I see a written permission from the chaps at the administration, you aren't going up there.  
  
Zim (annoyed): Geh! You will be sorry! Pathetic HUUMAN! (scurries off into the bushes, GIR following him eventually) Drat! I can't get up there the easy way... (looks up at the clock) By the mother of Irk that's high... (shivers, then slaps himself) I am an Invader! Invaders fear nothing! GIR!  
  
GIR (jumping up, saluting red-mode): Yes sir!  
  
Zim (points to the west clock face. Big Ben has 4 faces, one in each compass direction): Use your jets to fly me up there! To the... white... circle!  
  
GIR (flies under Zim and shoots skyward): Okie dokey!   
  
They fly to the top of Big Ben and land directly under one of its four faces. Zim has his robotic legs out for extra balance and grip, as well as an ego boost to reassure himself that he won't fall, and his trying to climb to the middle of the face. GIR is flying around in case Zim DOES fall. Once he reaches the middle, Zim pulls out GIR's stinky disguise and attaches it to the middle of the face. Next, he climbs down to the little hatch on each face and slides inside, GIR after him. Zim is now inside the works of the clock. He scurries around, making adjustments and tweaking things.  
  
GIR (watching him): Now can I know whatcha doin?  
  
Zim (cackling): Thanks to the dissection of AF's watch, I have learned that by banging on this large knob and loosening this... flat... spiked thing... you can make the hands turn at a fantastic rate! (runs around doing so) This will cause a large air current to be blown from the hands. And by attaching your stinky disguise, the air current will contain its foul stench! It will blow all over this city, making the human vulnerable! Once this happens, nothing shall stop me from my goal! (gets all spooky-like) One by one, all the cities of this planet shall fall to my stink fan. And once they fall, they will call me emperor! (cackles maniacally)  
  
GIR (dances): The world's gonna smell like dooky!  
  
Zim (evilly): Yesss... (sits back to wait. Suddenly the gears speed up insanely fast. everything looks like it's going to explode. Zim jumps up) GIR! Get me out of here! The plan is not going as... planned!   
  
GIR (red-mode): Yes sir! (lets Zim get on him and just as he's blasting away the face they're flying away from blows up)  
  
Shall we check back on Dai and Pur? Yes, we shall!  
  
Jendai (fighting off both Purple and security guards to get to the ruby): It's mine! I saw it first! I'm gonna get it!  
  
Purple (also fighting many humans and an Irken): No! It's mine!   
  
Jendai (gets handcuffed by guards): Ow! Hey! Let me go! Ouch! Don't pinch the skin! What the hell are you doing?  
  
Purple (doing the same): Damn you humans! I'm Almighty Tallest! How dare you treat me like this! I'll have Red use those goddamn lazers on you! They hurt, believe me! Let me go now! All I did was touch the stupid rock!   
  
The duo gets hauled out into the main courtyard area, where they catch the attention of the rest of their group. Needless to say, they aren't happy with what they've done.  
  
AF (embarrassed): Dai! Purple! What the hell did you do?   
  
Security man! (theme music plays-no, never mind): They we're tryin ta steal the Big Giant Ruby, mum. (okay, I think he said Ma'am, but it came out mum... damn those bizarre Brits...)  
  
Red (confused): Did he just call AF his mom...? (gets elbowed by Mewgia) OW!   
  
AF (to the guards): Sir, please forgive them! They're on medication and forgot to take it this morning and we're just a bunch of Americans. Can you let them go? We swear they will never set foot in here again.  
  
Mewgia (equally embarrassed): Please! We're so so so so so so sorry! I don't know how we let them get out of our sight! It'll never happen again!  
  
AF: And did we mention we're American?   
  
Red (grabs Jendai and Purple by their back pods and pulls them over): Come on kids, let's say bye bye to the pretty rocks and go back to the hotel! AF and Mewgia will buy you some shiny rocks when we get back if you don't annoy each other in the back seat. (he's seriously enjoying not being the one in trouble for once)  
  
Mewgia (pushes Red towards the exit): Come on, Aka-sama. Let's go. (AF follows her, leaving a rather confused security guy behind) I know a yummy place to get dinner. Even picky Zimmy should like it!  
  
Jendai (makes Red let go of him): Speaking of Zim, where is the little thing?   
  
AF (shrugs): Hotel, probably. Hehe, I pity him. Trapped in that place with GIR. He's missing all the fun.  
  
Purple (also shoves Red off him): Yes, 'poor' Zim... (winces when AF elbows him) Hey! AF, just cuz you like the annoying squirt doesn't mean I have to! He blew up Irk for god's sake!  
  
Red (growls): Maybe he died, stupid little bastard-OW! (rubs place where Mewgia slapped him) I can cuss! AF does! You do! The Student duo does! Why don't they get hurt? (shuts his mouth when Mewgia puts her arm around his waist)   
  
Jendai (grumbling): Of all the people, we HAD to run into Red's girlfriend... why couldn't Bast pop up...?  
  
As they leave the main gate, the Irkens hear a faint scream that gets louder as they listen. Finally, the humans hear it too, and look around for the source. They see a little dot of light in the sky which is coming towards them.   
  
Red (groaning): Oh shiiiit...   
  
Purple (also groaning): Why couldn't he have blown up or something? WHY does he still LIVE!   
  
Jendai (chuckling): To make your lives miserable I guess. Does a pretty good job of it too.  
  
Mewgia (points to what they can now identify): It's a birdy! It's a plane-  
  
Purple: Heh, watch out Jendai.  
  
AF (happily): It's a Twinkie, no it's... ZIM!!!  
  
Zim and GIR crash land in the center of the little group. Zim is charred and his wig is messy but he's unharmed. GIR is his usual happy self.   
  
AF (scoops him up): Zimmy! You came to join us! (hugs him, despite loud protests)  
  
Jendai (elbows Purple): You got some competition from a midget.  
  
Purple: Shut the hell up.  
  
They all pile into the car, Zim and GIR sitting with Mewgia cuz they're so teeny. After driving around for a few hours, Mewgia is bad at giving directions, they get to this pub and have a nice dinner of relatively normal food. Jendai, Mewgia, GIR and AF try the "famous" London fish and chips, while Zim gets a sandwich, Red gets a hamburger and Purple has salad. Don't ask why. He felt like it. After dinner, they head back to the hotel to get some sleep. Mewgia gets to stay with them. The rooms in this hotel are pretty nice, again having two beds, a mini-bar and TV. They have their own bathrooms-thank the green monkey-and a couch. Mewgia, AF, Zim and GIR get one room, the girl humans on the beds, Zim on the couch and GIR... GIR doesn't sleep. Jendai bunks with Purple again, and Red gets his own room... with all the extra baggage.   
  
Mewgia (playing cards with Zim and GIR while AF tries to find good TV): Okay, GIR, now you get to go fish-  
  
GIR: YAY!! (throws his cards in the air and runs off to "go fish" in the toilet)  
  
Mewgia (watches him go): Ooookay...  
  
AF (triumphant): YAY!! WE GOT A MOVIE SIGN! (my, AF has many obsessions...)  
  
Zim (puts his cards down): And what movie would this be? (skeptic look) I doubt it is any good.  
  
Mewgia (eyes are huge): Just you wait Zim! It's... it's...   
  
AF (cheers and plops down beside Mewgia to watch the movie): GODZILLA!! (the American version)  
  
An hour later, Zim is cheering as Godzilla defeats the humans and has them on the run. He's completely absorbed in the scientific part of it, and refuses to turn it down to let Jendai and Purple get some sleep in the adjacent room. Eventually, they're joined by GIR.   
  
AF and Mewgia (watching Godzilla die at the end): NO!! Poor G-man... woman... lizard!! (sob hysterically)  
  
GIR (also upset): NOOOO!! Zilly! I love-ed yooooou! I LOVE-ED YOOOOU!!!  
  
Zim (mad): Stupid humans! Couldn't they see the BRILLIANCE of this Godzilla creature!? Must you people always kill everything that tries to conquer you!?   
  
AF (teasing him): See, Zimmy? I told you you'd like this movie. (wipes away a tear) It's sooo good... (glares at the TV) Damn you government!  
  
Mewgia (shakes her fist at it): Damn you to... the fiery place!   
  
GIR (happy now): I shake my bottom at you! Bad bad humans! (proceeds to shake his metal butt at the TV)   
  
After the movie, everyone turns in. It was a long day and they're sleepy. Tomorrow though... AF AND MEWGIA WILL GO ON A SHOPPING TRIP!! Oh the horror they will inflict upon the giant store that is Harrod's! Beware the next chapter! 


End file.
